Héroe
by rubbercat
Summary: Alfred es un héroe; siempre luciéndose y corriendo los mayores riesgos con valentía. Al menos eso es lo que él cree. Un simple graznido en una noche oscura y de aquel que, se dice la primera potencia mundial, no queda nada. porrrquería de summary ;///;


**-o-o-o- Axis Power Hetalia –o-o-o-**

Nada de Hetalia me pertenece (Sólo Arthur y Alfred coff -?-)

Este Fic lo escribí el otro día en otro momento de _posible destape mental_, por lo cual, **advierto**, no es bueno… pero meh, aquí está… pasando vergüenzas u-u

**-o-o-o- Héroe -o-o-o-**

Alfred se decía perfecto. Que era un héroe, sexy, inteligente, líder nato y casi que bastaba su sola presencia para convocar a la paz mundial. Era duro ser el héroe. Ser aquel que tenía que planear estratégicamente cada movimiento de guerra. Un paso en falso y no solo la responsabilidad caería sobre él, sino que necesitaría ir a rescatar al individuo que había cometido el error de no seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones de su _awesome_ plan.

_Oh si, babe!_ No había nada que lo asustara o intimidara (queda claro que Rusia no entra en la cuestión...). Alfred se recargó, en penumbras, en el cómodo sillón de su escritorio, apoyando los codos en los descansabrazos y uniendo las yemas de los dedos se sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras admiraba el copioso estudio lleno de libros y adornado con bustos de grandes personalidades.

No había nadie, nadie capaz de hacerle frente a esa poderosa nación, ¡lLa primera del mundo, la más grande! ¡La omnipresente! ¡Aquella que era capaz de afrontar los mayores temores del espacio infinito adentrándose en él y haciendo amistad con seres de otros planetas! ¡Aquella que tantos logros científicos había aportado a la humanidad!

Y entonces, el americano dejó su amplia sonrisa para pasar a una pequeña risa, y después a una más fuerte, hasta que una escandalosa y fuerte carcajada salió de su garganta inundando cada rincon de la habitación. No cabía en sí mismo del orgullo y la felicidad. Era verdad que Alfred era fuerte pero...

Antes de que pudiera volver a pensar en otro halago propio, la ventana a su lado se abrió con furia; entraron varias ramas, hojas y el horrible clamor del viento en las afueras. Fue entonces cuando Jones fue conciente de la terrible tormenta que clamaba por territorio.

Y antes de que, con nerviosismo, terminara de cerrar la ventana, escucho un extraño batir de alas detrás de el. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y escudriñó estantes y objetos en la oscuridad, sin embargo, fue en el busto arriba de la sofocada chimenea, donde vio a un esquelético cuervo mirarlo fijamente.

La sombra de su pequeño y azabache cuerpo fue alargada monstruosamente por los relámpagos del exterior, y fue cuando Alfred, fue conciente de lo terroríficas que eran las sombras distorsionadas.

Entonces, algo sucedió. Fueron pocos segundos, pero el ojiazul los sintió como una infernal etenidad; apenas iba a pensar qué hacer como ese cuervo, cuando este,abrió lentamente el pico y lejos de soltar un graznido, entre los aullidos aterrados del viento y los truenos lejanos, se dejó escuchar fuerte y claro un:

- Nunca más.

Y como una cinta se rebobinara, Alfred se sintió de nuevo aquella nación pequeñita, y siguiendo los instintos de aquel entonces, pegó un grito y tropezando con diversos objetos y entre otros dos "Nunca más" huyó despavorido de su estudio. Corrió por los amplios pasillos de su casa desordenando las alfombras, con esa fría sensacion de que alguien venía siguiéndolo entre las sombras que se balanceaban y sonidos que le perforaban los oidos.

Y cuando llegó al cuarto de Arthur, entró corriendo sin siquiera fingir un poco de la valentía que lo invadía unos minutos antes. Se arrojó sobre la cama y no supo ni cómo se metió bajo las mantas y encontró el cuerpo tibio del otro, el cual dio un salto al sentirse invadido.

- _Bloody Hell_, América, pero qué... - Pero el fuerte temblor que hacía vibrar la cama le dijo todo. - Ahora qué fue?

- ... Poe. - Respondió el otro con un hilo de voz.

El inglés entornó los ojos y estiró ambos brazos para recibir al otro, que no dudó ni un momento en arrojarse, aún temblando. Alfred no sabía como es que ese tipo de cosas no asustaban ni un ápice al otro, aun sabiendo que el pasillo estaba en estos momentos repleto de aquellos monstruos y fantasmas horribles que continúaban aullando.

Alfred soltó un leve gemido de terror al pensar en esto y se hundió más en el pecho del otro, quien sonrió para sus adentros y abrazó con más fuerza al supuesto héroe. La respiración de su ex hermano menor se fue calmando y después su respiración pausada le dijo que se había dormido.

Lo miró un buen rato prenguntándose qué pretexto pondría por la mañana ante este comportamiento, pero igual no le importó: Esa era la forma de ser de Alfred y no iba a cambiar. No era la primera ni la última vez que hacía eso, era cosa de casi todos los días. Lo que siempre quiso saber Arthur, era de dónde había sacado Alfred, la ridícula idea de que él era el héroe.

---------------------

Cofff.. OMG hay alguien que sigue leyendo ?! -se le pega- muchas gracias por leer hasta el final XDDDuu ahem...bueno ya vieron que no es taaaaan bueno como esperaban u-u pero el intento se hizo, sean comprensivos por favor y dejenme un review aunque sea mentándola =D ... coff.. se supone que Arthur es en realidad el héroe porque Alfred es sex.... una fantochería (a veces) y siempre termina refugiándose con Inglaterra... LOL

Gracias por leer ;-;U


End file.
